1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decorative laminates in general and, more particularly laminates having a leather or leather-like material as a decorative layer. In addition, the present invention relates to a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Background Information
Decorative laminates are often used in the construction of cabinetry, furniture, countertops, and other building products. There is considerable consumer demand for decorative laminates in a wide variety of colors, patterns, and textures. Natural leather is another popular material used in the construction of furniture and other applications. Leather is generally perceived as a quality material used in high-end applications. Unfortunately, leather can be difficult to work with because of size limitations, shrinkage, imperfections, etc. It would be useful, therefore, to provide a product that facilitates the incorporation of leather into applications including furniture, cabinetry, countertops, and the like.